Whispers of the Wind
by Sapphire Jinx
Summary: 'Coz being transported to KHR world in my FULL CONSCIOUSNESS was not enough. So I just had to become a 3 year old again. Not to mention I just realized I'd be a stupid cow's older sister in the future! Then I've got this weird flames. Did Tsuna have a WIND GUARDIAN in canon? Nope. It had to be me. And really? Me as Gokudera's childhood friend? Dino is waaay hotter! SOMEONE HELP ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Whispers of the Wind**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own KHR. _

* * *

><p>I'm quite content with my life. Loving mom and dad, annoying but thoughtful younger sister, the complete set of KHR manga stacked under my bedside table… Yup! I'm quite content. Then I just had to be transported –yes, <em>transported<em>. Not reborn in, nor woke up in, like in all those great fan fics I've in the internet. 'Cause it all happened when I was _AWAKE _and in my _FULL CONCIOUSNESS, _when I was brought to freaking KHR world. In a three year old's body and as future SISTER of LAMBO BOVINO. Not mention I was born with these weird flames I've never read in the manga that made me Vongola X's eigth guardian… Was there even a _Wind _Guardian in the first place?

* * *

><p>It all started when I was at school. My friends were mocking me because I had proudly told them that I could now read Japanese. And it hurt, despite knowing that it was bound to happen for I'm the only otaku in our , I know. My otaku life's quite hard.<p>

Anyway, going back. I was kind of furious at them, because they went as far as filling my note book where I was practicing my Japanese with lots of scribbles to the point that I could barely understand my notes. And I was like, "Years from now, I'll be in Japan in my full glory, while you're all stuck here with your butts nailed to the ground because while I'm studying my ass off you're all just lazing around and not giving a shit about your studies!" Cue the glaring. "And you know what? When I _really_ get to that country? I'd be forgetting _all_ of you!" My friends (if they still _were_ my friends) whimpered on the chairs. I towered over them, fire blazing in my eyes due to my anger. "Because at least I have dreams! And I'm making an effort to achieve those freaking dreams! Unlike _you_ who have dreams but treat it as something _impossible_ to reach!" Then, like a boss, I took my bag and went home as if I just hadn't exploded, not even giving them a second glance.

I was known in our school for the fact when I'm class president; we're all cool so long as you abide by my rules. But if not, my patience and temper shortens. Mess with my rules and I'll send you straight to the principal. But that rarely happens. 'Coz we're almost always cool with my rules. Now, I'm known, among my friends, as The Perfectionist. I'm quite laid back actually, so I just shrug the nick name off. But when it comes to group work, The Perfectionist side off me kicks in. And when it does, I expect nothing less than perfection from my group and group work. And since my friends are usually my group mates, they're scared of my, as they call it, Perfectionist Mode. And my Perfectionist Mode consists of hot-temper, short patience, high expectations, bossy attitude, and menacing aura…

Let's just say I used Perfectionist Mode when I snapped at them about going to Japan and stuff. I didn't regret it though. 'Coz they're all dumb bitches whose minds are always on boys and boys and boys. I mean, seriously. What's up with boys when I have poster of a hot and sexy-looking Dino up my wall? And really, they don't study. I may not be the smartest kid in our year but I have high-satisfactory grades. Not to mention my A minus average in almost all subjects. B's were my lowest while A's were my highest (I've got an A plus in gym class though, hehehe). That's why I wanted new friends; because I knew my former ones were bad influences. And also 'coz they're all assholes.

So, after two hours of studying and doing home work, I ate before plopping on our sofa in the living room and turning the TV on, KHR manga volume 1 turned to chapter 7 in my hands. It was finally the last game and whoever would win would be the champion. _Finally! _After this game, the basketball season in our country would end and the boys from my class would finally stop bugging me to watch stupid basketball. Okay, I like basketball and all and I like playing it but Rain-or-Shine (the team I'm betting ten on) was obviously losing to San Mig (the opposing team). I snorted, flipping the page of my manga, wondering how on earth irritating snot-nosed Lambo turned to cool and charismatic Lambo in the future.

" Ate!" I turned to my younger sister. (To those who don't know, what she called me is not my name. It's read as _Ah-te_. And in our country, it's a form of endearment used by younger siblings to address their older sister. Much like Nee-san or Onee-chan in Japan.)

"What?" I asked lazily, head lolling from my pillow to look at her.

My eight year old sister sniffed. "Are you still watching TV?" she asked. "'Coz if not I'm gon'na watch Inuyasha now." As much as I loved the fact that my sister is an otaku too, she's a real sucker for Inuyasha. Go enter her room and 90% of the colors that you'd see would be silver, red, and yellow. The 10% percent is green, black, and white for Kagome.

I thought about it. "Yeah it's your turn now. Rain-or-Shine is losing anyway." Then I went back to reading KHR. I felt my sister snuggle up to me after setting up the TV into this particular episode she liked. I ignored her, as well as her cheers whenever Inuyasha's fighting, and her squeals whenever Inuyasha and Kagome is making lovey-dovey. Our house keeper would check on us from time to time. I ignored her too. 'Coz I was too busy reading manga. My sister was already on her third episode when I stood up to get some water. "Don't even try thinking of removing my book mark," I told her, grinning when I caught her eyeing my manga. She grinned back and we laughed a bit.

"I want a cold glass too!" she chimed.

I nodded. "Sure thing." The moment the second glass of water was filled, the light bulb flickered before everything went black. I heard wail coming from the living room. _Shit!_ I quickly placed the glasses down and ran to where my sister was. _She's afraid of the dark!_ "Pauline!" I cried, cursing our house for being too damn big. "Where are you?" _Why must they cut the electricity of all times?_

"I-I'm here!" It was her voice! And she sounded like she crying.

I cursed and tried make my legs move faster. I literally couldn't see anything in the pitch black. I heard her crying loudly. "Don't worry I'll be th –_dammit!"_ I stumbled a few times, clutching my side with hit what I think was a chair. I snarled. _Why're my eyes still not adjusting?!_ It was like running around with your eyes closed. _Is this what it feels like to be blind? _"Pauline! Ate's coming!"

"H-H-H-Hurry u-up!" she called, crying. "MOMMY!"

"Shut it!" I snapped, feeling my way towards her voice. "Mom's not here!"

"DADDY!"

"You're hopeless!" I groaned. "I'm almost there, sis!" I yelled, feeling the familiar fabric of the sala set. "Just wave arms so that I could get to you easier."

"C-C-Can't see you!" she whimpered. "Still can't f-f-feel you!"

I started waving my arms blinding as well. My fingers brushed what felt like skin. I grinned as tried to grab for her hand. "Got'cha –" I heard my sister scream before light flooded the room with a sudden flash. I had to cover my eyes so that I won't be blinded. To my surprise, I felt as if my movements were restricted. I put arm down, my eyes widening in surprise. _What the fuuu am I doing in an open field?_ I blinked before snapping my head about. _Where's my sister!?_ "Po-wiiiiin!" I clamped my mouth shut. _Since when did my voice became so… squeaky?_ I tried again. "Where are you Powin?!" I gasped. _The fuuu?!_ I looked at my hands. _These are damned toddler's hands! _I tried opening and closing my hands. The toddler hands did the same. _SOMEBODY MUST BE SHITTING ME!_

"Ara? There you are, Cecilia," I heard someone from behind me drawl smoothly. In. freaking. ITALIAN! Since when have I understood Italian?! Also, that voice sounds frighteningly familiar. Almost like… Like… I whirled around, gasping once again before falling on my butt. 20YL!Lambo! Only, this Adult Lambo look alike looked older. He had both his eyes half open and his curly raven hair gelled back. And he's also wearing suit. Other than the small stubble he had on his chin, they looked exactly alike. I gasped, eyes wide open, as I backed away from the Adult Lambo look-alike, still on the ground, and pointing an accusing toddler finger at him, words unable to form in my mouth. The look-alike smiled in amusement. "Yare, yare," he said, chuckling. "You'll get your pretty dress dirty, my little principessa."

My face flushed furious red. _M-My little princess?! Where on earth did that come from?! _I gulped, mustering up courage. "Who –Who are you?!" I squeaked, my finger still pointed at him.

Adult Lambo look-alike blinked once, before chucking once again, shaking his head. "Yare, yare," he said, smiling slightly. "Did the little principessa forget who Papa is after playing hide-and-seek?" I choked on my own spit, coughing hard. The look-alike was beside me in a flash, patting my back comfortingly. "There, there now," he said softly. "Let's go get the principessa some water, hmmm?" All of a sudden, he scooped my toddler body up in his arms, dusting my dirty bottom in the process.

I barely noticed it for I was processing what he just said. "P-Papa?" I croaked out, disbelieving. _What the heck?!_

Said Papa hummed, giving me a small smile. "Yes, my little principessa?"

My eyebrows met. "Where is my sister?" _Is Pauline here too?_

"Sister?" Adult Lambo look-alike repeated, looking at me in amusement. "Cecilia wants a sorellina?"

I blinked. He keeps calling me Cecilia! It's so hard to say! My name's Kaye and I like it because it has only one syllable! Also… "No!" I exclaimed, shocking both me and the look-alike. "Powin!"

Adult Lambo look-alike raised a lazy eyebrow at me. "Po… win?" He reached a door with two guards, nodding, before they let us in. I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting. It my self-proclaimed father chuckle. _Wait, what? Since when have I been this childish?_ "P-A-U-L-I-N-E!" I spelled out too enthusiastically for my liking. _Is the toddler me taking over? NOOOO!_ "Powin!" Oh great. I thought I was still adjusting but my L's became W's! _Damn this baby talk!_

We reached a room that looked like a big kitchen. "Go get Cecilia a bottle of water. It shouldn't be cold," Look-alike told a maid before setting me down on a high chair. He chuckled again. "So the principessa's sorellina should be named 'Pauline'?"

I gaped at him. _Pauline's not here?_ "No!" I yelled, waving my tiny arms around. "My sister!"

My self-proclaimed father blinked. He then smiled gently as he pulled a chair to sit beside me. "Your sister?" I nodded vigorously. "Cecilia still doesn't have a sister."

All of a sudden, I felt my eyes watering up. The thought of my sister not here with me was too sad for my toddler side to handle. Then, in all my baby glory, I wailed loudly. "N-No sister?!" I shrieked, trashing my baby legs and arms.

Adult Lambo look-alike's eyes widened. "A-Ah, don't cry principessa!" he chided nervously. "Y-You're not hurt! E-Everything's all right!" The maid came back with said baby bottle. A._ BABY_. Bottle. "Water for the signorina, Signore Bovino."

Did my toddler ears hear right? _DID IT?!_ 'Coz it heard '_Signore Bovino'_!My thirteen year old mind put the pieces together. The speaking in Italian. The Adult Lambo look-alike. My short arms reached up and I felt curly hair. Curly hair when I originally had _straight_ hair. Then my self-proclaimed father was actually the boss of the Bovino Famiglia!

_I'M IN FREAKING KHR WORLD! OH MY GOSH IF I'M IN ITALY I MUST VISIT DINO!_

But then again, if I remember correctly, the boss on the Bovino famiglia's son in canon is… a stupid cow! Somehow, the thought of Lambo as my little brother in future made me cry harder. Hmmm, based in fanfics that I've read… I've been transported here! Though it's quite vague because it's always 'I died then I reborn in KHR world'. But anyhow, that means I should be able to conclude that my sister is safe. I looked at the panicked Adult Lambo look-alike through my toddler I should call him Papa now. But then again… I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A COW BRAT AS MY BROTHER! My toddler side took over. And I found myself crying as loud as I can.

Papa–yes, _Papa_–sucked in a breath and snapped at a maid, "Go call Caterina _NOW!"_ He turned to me, giving out at faltering smile. "I-It's a-alright, principessa," he said nervously. "E-Everything's fine!"

"_Lamberto!"_ came a sharp feminine voice that made both me and Papa suck in a breath. A woman, tall and slim with pale skin, wavy raven hair, and piercing green eyes, glared at my father, behind her was the maid.

"C-Caterina," he squeaked, frightened.

I turned to the woman, who I figured as my mother and whimpered as I stretched my arms out to her. "M-Mamma!"  
>My mother's eyes softened once landing on my crying form. She picked me up, bouncing me on her hip while sending my father a reprimanding look. I wrapped my arms around her neck, sniffling. "How many times have I told you to not make my bambina cry!" Mamma scolded. "What happened this time?"<p>

Papa cowered. "The little p-princess cried when she realized she d-doesn't have a sorellina," he muttered lamely.

"Sorellina?" Mamma turned and pushed my hair back. I looked at her with wide, teary eyes. I did my best to look cute. She tilted her head as she wiped my tears away. She chuckled. "You want to have a sorellina?"

I thought about it. Maybe if I asked them to then they'd do intercourse and I'd have a sister after nine months… At least I won't be alone handling Lambo as a stupid brother. Okay! I've made my decision. I nodded, pushing my lower lip out and hugging my new mother tighter. "Powin..." I mumbled, burying my face into her shoulder. _Heh, I must be sooo cute right now_.

Mamma raised an elegant eyebrow at me before looking questioningly at her husband. Papa chuckled, having already recovered from his previous fear from Mamma. "Yare, yare… It seems our principessa wants to have a sorellina named Pauline," he told her.

Mamma blinked, before chuckling once again. "We'll see what Papa and I can do, Cecilia," she cooed softly, planting a small kiss on my forehead.

I nodded, cuddling with Mamma. Inwardly, I sighed. _So I guess my new name is Cecilia now, huh?_ I thought dejectedly. _And though it's kinda cute… I still think my one syllable name is a lot better. _Before I knew it, I was already dozing off in my new mother's arms. The last thought I had in mind was how my sister in the real world was doing.

* * *

><p><em>It was pitch black. Like what happened in the real world. I looked down at my hands, I eyes widening when I saw my normal teenage ones. My eyebrows met when I realized that my hands were translucent. I gulped. I cautiously felt my face. It was the face that I would see whenever I would look into a mirror for thirteen years. I then looked to myself wearing this thin white nightgown. I wrinkled my nose. Where am I?<em>

_Then I heard it. My sister's crying voice. I snapped my head towards its direction, suddenly on the run towards it. "I'm here, sis! I'm here!" I yelled, hoping it would soothe her._

_She just continued crying as if she didn't even hear me. Her cries grew louder and louder every step I took. When I figured I was already only two feet away from the sound, light came flooding back. And I was in a familiar room, the very same room where I had been reading manga earlier. I saw Pauline still on the sofa where I left her, knees hugged tightly against her chest and hiccupping._

_I sat beside her, snorting. "You're still a cry-baby when it comes to the dark you know?" I told her. She didn't reply, just staring, teary-eyed, at something behind me. I frowned. "Hey, don't ignore me now!" Still no reply. "Hey–!" My breath hitched. My hand passed through her! WTF!? I stared, horrified, as I tried to process what was happening._

_Footsteps came, making me and my sister turn towards it. Our housekeeper panted, looking at Pauline worriedly. She shook her head, walking towards us. "Pauline," she said softly, "It was just a simple black-out." My sister whimpered, making our housekeeper sigh. She then moved to sit on me. TO SIT. ON. ME._

_I growled. "What's the big deal –"_

_I gasped, once our housekeeper successfully sat on me. No, not sat ON, sat THROUGH. I WAS LIKE A FREAKING GHOST. I stood up, passing through the lady with ease. … SOMEBODY MUST BE SHITTING ON ME! I frantically snapped my fingers in front of their faces, hoping to get their attention. I bit my lip when they continued to ignore me. I then proceeded to shouting curses into their ears, but still to no avail. I sighed. I looked at my hands again. Translucent._

_"Shit."_

_Out of pure curiosity, I looked around. To my surprise, my manga wasn't there. I turned to look at my sister but then quickly remembered that she doesn't hear me. Then something caught my eye –the picture frames. I couldn't help but gasp, my hands flying to cover my mouth. All my pictures in the photographs were missing. I spun I checked our family portrait in the main hall. I only had Mom, Dad, and Pauline. The spot where I should be, in between Dad and Pauline, was blank. I ran a hand through my straight raven locks before sprinting upstairs to check my room, only to find it locked. I gulped, wondering if I could pass through the door. I nervously reached out a hand. To my relief, it went through. My body then followed. I soon found myself inside what looked like a storage room. It even had dust bunnies hoping about. I was now running both hands into my hair–something that I would always do when I'm going hysterical or too panicky. It was as if nobody has stepped inside this room for ages! I ran outside went into my sister's room. I snapped my head frantically around, searching for the stuffed Kirara I gave my sister on her seventh birthday. If I remember correctly, it always sat beside a stuffed Sango on the cabinet… It wasn't there. Even the poster of Inuyasha that I gave her was not posted on the wall..._

_It was as if I never existed here._

* * *

><p>I shot up, crying loudly. I looked through my tear filled eyes and realized that I was not in my room. I raised my hands and saw those of a toddler's. The memory of Adult Lambo look-alike came to me. It was <em>Papa.<em> Then the elegant looking woman who made Papa scared out of his wits when he thought he made me cry. It was _Mamma._  
>As if on cue, the door of the nursery I was in slammed open and Mamma scooped me up from the crib, shushing me and singing softly. Papa trailed sleepily behind her. He gave a lazy smile. "Yare, yare," he mumbled, yawning. "Had a bad dream, principessa?"<p>

Mamma glared at him. "Oh, _hush_, Lamberto!" she snapped quietly. "Can't you see that my bambina Cecilia couldn't sleep?"

Papa chuckled, holding his arms out. Mamma passed my crying form to him. "Yare, yare, Papa wouldn't be able to work tomorrow if the principessa keeps him up with her crying," he drawled to me. He turned to Mamma, smiling lazily. My mother rolled her eyes but smiled too anyway. Papa grinned. He turned to me. "Come on, the adorable principessa of this house hold will sleep with the re and regina for tonight." He then carried me to his and Mamma's room, Mamma following us.

And I realized that that dream I had? That's what's happening in the real world. I was no longer Kaye, but rather, Cecilia Bovino, daughter of Lamberto and Caterina Bovino and soon-to-be older sister of an irritating cow named Lambo.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, let's get this clear. This. WAS. _RE__WRITTEN._ So yeah, Keirin Cavalleria? She's history. I've already written the second and third chapter of this so I'm just gon'na wait for the feedback. I hope this fanfic caught your attention, minna. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispers of the Wind**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **_I only own my OC's. The rest goes to Akira Amano._

* * *

><p>It's been three months and counting now since I was erased from the real world and was transported here in KHR world. I learned a lot of things during the duration of my stay. First was that Papa was only the second boss of the Bovino Famiglia. So that's why Reborn said that the Bovino was only a small famiglia. They just only started three and a half decades ago. Second was the fact that the Cavallone mansion was a good sixty miles away from the Bovino mansion.<p>

I had read that when I was roaming the mansion a week ago. I had found the library. Then I went and made my personal butler –yeah, I know. I have my OWN PERSONAL BUTLER! Too bad he's not Sebastian from Black Butler because if he was, this toddler has already died, flew to heaven, got kicked out, and lived again. But nooooo, he's _not._ But my personal butler is okay. He's this gentle old man named Ivo and he showed me how to make ice cream once. Anyway, I made Vecchio Ivo (vecchio means old man 'coz Vecchio Ivo is, well, an old man) get this book about the Cavallone and I when I read it I cried. BECAUSE IT'S POINTLESS TO SNEAK OUT AND VISIT DINO IF HE'S SIXTY MILES AWAY FROM ME. You could imagine the whole mansion shaking because of my crying. Because only Mamma could make me stop crying... Or candy. It should be strawberry flavored. And it should be pink. Try giving me grape candy and I'll gouge your eyeballs out, 'coz I'M NOT LAMBO. Vecchio Ivo had strawberry candy (_Thank God!) _and he gave it to me so that I'd stop crying. It worked.

Third thing that I learned was that I'm already three. Cue the party poppers. I'll turn four on September 10. Well, my birthday used to be on September 1. COULDN'T IT BE ON FEBRUARY 4?! SO THAT ME AND DINO WOULD HAVE A BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION TOGETHER?! Such cruel faith. So if today's June 10, there'll still be three months to go before my big day.

Also, I learned that my mother is also a hit woman. She's really cool 'coz I caught her training in the gardens with these two metal fans that had pointy edges. I remember when she came home once, her usual cream and light green dress were drenched with this red substance that we call blood. And you know what? Instead of being afraid? I interrogated my mother to why she was all bloody. That's right. I, Cecilia Bovino, three years old, loves strawberry candy and Dino Cavallone, INTERROGATED CATERINA BOVINO, the _very_ woman who makes my father pee in pants whenever she's angry. I am _soooo_ cool. Mamma was really surprised. But I guess I just looked so cute wearing twin pigtails that Mamma couldn't resist. That's why she told me that she was a hit woman. And she said, if I want to, she'd support me when I train to become a hit woman as well. I cried again, out of happiness and bliss this time, because I've got such a cool mom.

The fifth info that I got was that Papa had his own secret candy machine disguised as a book shelf in his office. I discovered that when I was playing hide-and-seek with him again… Ehem, it was my toddler side playing, not me. Playing hide-and-seek is for children and I'm mature now aaaand yeah… Cue blushing furiously. A-Anyway, I had been hiding behind this curtain when I tripped, causing me to accidentally hit the button to that will make the machine spit out candies. I was furious. So I had stomped out of the office, screamed to get Papa's attention, and childishly demanded to have my own candy machine installed inside my bedroom or else I'd cry so hard that only ten boxes of strawberry candy would make me calm down.

Two candy machines were installed the next day, one for assorted flavors and another one purely for my beloved strawberry candies. Hehehe… I'm an evil three year old.

* * *

><p>When it was my fourth month here that I figured that I should be learning how to be a hit woman. I would ask Mamma to train me but I didn't fancy metal fans that much and she was out on a mission, so I made Vecchio Ivo piggy-back me to Papa's office.<p>

"Papa!" I shrieked, running inside.

Papa looked up from his paper work and smiled his lazy smile. "Yare, yare," he chuckled, "A whirlwind came into my office named Cecilia. What is it you want principessa? Papa's quite busy right now." He pulled me up his lap before to Vecchio Ivo. "Sorry for all the trouble, Signore Ivo," he drawled.

"The signorina is quite a handful," Vecchio Ivo admitted, making me glare at him. He then chuckled. "But be assured Signore Bovino, this old man is still as energetic as a youngster!"

Papa grinned before turning to me. "Well?"

"Teach me how to assassinate pipow!" I shouted, grinning innocently. _Still can't get rid of the W's._

"Pardon me?" His eye twitched and he laughed nervously. "D-Did I just hear right?"

I frowned at my father. _I'm serious! Why the heck is he looking at me like I'm somebody crazy?! _"Train me!" I demanded. "I want to know how to kiw pipow. Mamma kiws ow the time. I want to go on missions where I assassinate as wew. Then I'w go home ow bwoody and red."

"Y-Y-You want to learn h-how to _assassinate_ _people?!" _ Papa exclaimed, sweating profusely.

"I know that we have one somewhere so take me to the weapon factory," I told him. I then pointed at Vecchio Ivo who cracked a confused smile. "Or I'w force Vecchio Ivo here to take me there."

I'd read it in the library computer. I had searched 'the Bovino Famiglia's secrets'. Then some sort of password came up that only the boss of the famiglia knows, but lucky for this little toddler because I knew that Papa only had one password for everything –_LAMBERTOplusCATERINAequalsCECILIA. _Lame right? I know, I know. But guess what? About fifty articles popped up! I didn't read them all because the first article had already caught my eye. And, that's right, it said that we had a secret weapon factory. You know all those weapon Lambo receives from the Bovino famiglia? Those weapons came from the weapon factory! Too bad the article didn't say where it could be found aside from it being near the mansion because I was planning to check it out. You know, practice shooting bullets and throwing knives by aiming it on unsuspecting victims. And by victims I mean those rats I would see once in a while around the mansion. EEEW! Throw insects, cockroaches, worms, scorpions, or snakes at me just. Not. RATS.

Anyway, Papa gulped as he loosened his cow-print tie (Don't ask. This famiglia has a fettish for cows and cattle. Isn't Lambo enough proof?). "I-I'll talk to your Mamma first about this matter," he said nervously.

To my father's surprise, I slid down him and ran to my personal butler, jumping on Vecchio Ivo's back. "Papa won't train me so I guess you should take me to the weapon factory," I told Vecchio Ivo, making him sweat drop whilst Papa's jaw fell.

My butler chuckled nervously. "But Signorina Cecilia, your father hasn't approved yet –"

"– Do you want me to cry so that you'w taste Mamma's wrath?" I asked, smiling ever so sweetly.

Both Vecchio Ivo and Papa grimaced. My father shook his head furiously. "W-Wait, principessa!"

I turned to look at him. "Papa?"

Said mafia boss flinched. He forced out a smile. "I-I'll train you," he stammered. "B-But not today for Papa has a lot of paper work to do and I still haven't got Mamma's consent."

"Mamma towd me she'd support me if I asked to become a hit woman," I deadpanned.

Papa's jaw dropped once again. It took him a few moments to register what I said. When he was finally, he sighed, before chuckling. "Yare, yare, the principessa really is persistent –" _Damn right,I am! _"– I guess I really have to choice but to train you. But only on one condition." I perked up. Papa, seeing that he's got my one hundred percent attention, smirked. And I gulped. _This is bad. This is really, REALLY BAD. Maybe he's going to take my candy machines back –_ "You need–" –_Or he might take away Vecchio Ivo and make my personal butler into some sadistic, creepy, bald guy instead – "_to learn–" _Learn?! Learn what?! Is he gon'na make me learn how cook?! I love eating and all but please, PLEASE don't make me cook! Or else I'm gonna turn into a Bianchi Mini-Me! The food'll turn into Poison Cooking– "–_how to–"_ How to what?! Damn this, the suspense is KILLING ME! And the smirk is too creepy! Papa stop smirking now or else I'll– "–_play the violin."

I blinked. "Eh?"

"Cecilia should learn how to play the violin first!" Papa said, grinning triumphantly. "Then after your first recital, I'll train you to become a hit woman." My father chuckled. "I will even personally tour my little principessa around the factory. But it will all happen _only_ after your, as I have said earlier, your first recital."

That did it. I cried. "MAMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"What is it about now, Lamberto?" my mother asked her husband tiredly as I ate a strawberry flavoured lollipop beside her, my cheeks still stained with tears. "I was still about two kilometers away when I heard my bambina calling for me." Yes, I am <em>that<em> loud. Hehe… Squalo, it seems that you have a competition when it comes to volume. Cue evil grin.

Though the mafia boss shivered visibly because of his wife, Papa maintained his composure. "Yare, yare," he mumbled, "'Tis not my fault this time."

"Oh, really?" Mamma said, an eyebrow raised (_How does Mamma maintain such pretty eyebrows?)_. "Whose fault is it this time?"

"No one's," came my father's reply.

I blinked, looking at Mamma who's sitting to my right and at Papa who's sitting on the couch opposite to us. I frowned. "Mamma, Papa refused to train me to become a hit woman!" I piped up, my eyes gleaming ever so mischievously that only my father noticed. I smirked at him, making Papa gulp. Hehehe, our smirks were identical were after all! Because when Papa smirks, it means that he cooking something up in that Bovino brain of his that's usually up to no good.

My father's eyes widened at the small tug of my lips. He narrowed his eyes at me. My toddler side took over and I couldn't help but giggle. Papa wrinkled his nose at me before chuckling. "Yare, yare," he said in his usual lazy voice, "our little principessa has got it all wrong." He gave me a challenging look that would've made me afraid if it wasn't for his grin. It made my toddler side giggle again.

Mamma's eyebrows met when she noticed her husband and daughter's interaction. "What is it about then?" she asked, slightly confused as I stuck my tongue out at my father, Papa mimicking my action at me.

I then turned at Mamma, tilting my head. "Papa's not going to train me unwess I wearn how to pway the viowin," I told her, pouting.

"Ah, but I didn't refuse, principessa," Papa countered, making me frown. He smirked at me. "And look at Mamma. It seems like she agrees with me. Right, Caterina?"

To my complete horror, my mother nodded. "Actually, I would like you to learn to play an instrument as well, my bambina," she told me as she pulled my hair ties and started to braid my still short, curly raven hair.

"B-B-B-But–But –"

"No buts, Cecilia," Mamma said sternly, making me inhale a breath sharply. "For once I agree with your father." I just _knew_ Papa's smirk grew wider. My lower lip quivered and I forced my eyes to water. My mother shook her head, chuckling. "You won't be able to use that look with me, bambina." With that, I scowled, crossing my arms and glaring at the ground. Mamma chuckled again. "Don't worry. I already have someone in mind who could possibly teach you. She's a good friend of mine and your father's, 'tis a great musician."

Papa's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, you mean _her?_" Mamma nodded, smiling fondly. Papa chuckled. "Yare, yare, been quite a long time since we last saw her."

My mother smiled again before looking at my sulking form. "So, is it a deal, bambina?" she asked, amused.

I grumbled. "I'w find that weapon factory and steaw ow the guns and knives and you wouldn't be abwe to do anything about it!" I muttered darkly.

Mamma just chuckled. "I guess that's a yes then." She called for Vecchio Ivo to come in and take me away. "I'll call her then. Knowing her, she might arrive tomorrow."

"Come on now, Signorina," Vecchio Ivo said in his usual kind tone.

"No!" I shook my head stubbornly. "Not untiw Papa takes me to the weapon factory!"

My butler gave a questioning look at my parents. I didn't like their amused faces. Both chuckled. "Use any means necessary," they said simultaneously.

I gulped when Vecchio Ivo nodded. In a split second, I was tossed over Vecchio Ivo's shoulder. I screamed, trashing my legs and hitting my toddler fists against my butler's back. "NO! PUT ME DOWN! MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screeched, making Vecchio Ivo cringe.

"Y-You don't have to shout against my ear, Signorina Cecilia," he muttered, sweat dropping.

I ignored him, still hollering. "I WANT TO KIW PEOPOW! NOT PWAY THE VIOWIN!" I yelled as the door to Papa's office slammed shut in my face.

* * *

><p>I tossed my blankets over my head. "Go away!"<p>

"But Signorina, your father told me to –"

"Go. Away. Right. NOW!" I snarled.

Vecchio Ivo chuckled, gently pulling the sheets away from me. "Your father told me to wake you up now," he informed as I began hyperventilating on my bed.

"It's too bright!" I exclaimed, gasping dramatically as I blindly clawed the air. "The wight is kiwing me!"

"I still haven't opened the curtains, Signorina," my butler said, chuckling once again.

I blinked. "Oh." I jolted up, rubbing an eye with the back of my fist. "Why did you wake me up this earwy then?" I looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table. It read 7:38 am. I groaned, flopping back to my bed, effectively messing it up after my butler had fixed it. "It's not even nine yet!"

"You have a visitor. She is currently conversing with Signore and Signora Bovino down stairs, waiting for you." Vecchio Ivo tried to drag me out of my bed by the ankles, for I was clinging to the head board for dear life. "It seems that the kind signora would be your music teacher from now on."

I fell, face first, on the floor. "M-M-M-Music teacher?"

My butler nodded as he fluffed my pillow. "But I never agreed to this! I said I'w find the weapon factory on my own!" I stood up, tugging hard on Vecchio Ivo's suit. "Make the teacher go away!" My butler just chuckled and patiently pushed me towards the bath room. "Take a bath now, Signorina. Feliciana will come to assist you the moment I step out of your room."

"Signorina Cecilia Bovino has arrived," Vecchio Ivo announced. "I'm going to set you down now, Signora," he added to me .

"No!" I yelled as I tightened my hold against my butler's neck, making him gag. "I don't wan'na wearn how to pway the viowin!" I hid my face behind Vecchio Ivo. "TAKE ME TO MY ROOM NOW!"

I heard two feminine voices chuckling; one belonged to my mom, the other I don't recognize. Papa sighed. "Yare, yare," he said. He plucked me from my butler's back and cradled me in his arms. "The principessa shouldn't act like that. It's for your own good after all!"

My eyes snapped open and I glared at my father. "I WAN'NA KIW A PERSON FIRST!"

"Aren't you a little too young to kill people, Signorina Bovino?" a woman's voice asked kindly, not even a hint of sarcasm dripping from her tone. I shot up, making Papa drop me. I fell on my bottom, but I was too busy staring at the woman's face for me to notice. The lady titled her head before gently helping me up to my feet. "Is there something wrong, Signorina?"

Mamma walked up to me. "Bambina, meet your new teacher," she said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Though her main instrument is the piano, she's also quite skilled in the violin. You'll be in good hands, Cecilia."

The lady smiled at me while I just continued staring in shock, jaw open wide. She chuckled, gorgeous green eyes twinkling. She tilted her head again, her silver locks falling from behind her ear. "Please take care of me then, Signorina Bovino."

This lady, this woman, this musician, this new music teacher, she's… the mother of a loud, soon-to-be stalker bomber who's favorite person is a tuna-fish –_Lavina_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Dino's just my second favorite in the series. My main man's really Gokudera. Anyway, I just made Dino Cecilia's bias because -_Toot! Toot! Toot! Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert!_ You'll know in the later chapters ;) Also, with Lavina as Cecilia's music teacher, she would be, obviously, the reason to why Gokudera and Cecilia would meet. And really, the violin is just sooo cool! Oh, and Cecilia's training would probably start after three or more chapters. I haven't actually decided what her weapon would be so I would like to ask for a favor. **PLEASE REVIEW AND SUGGEST TO ME CECILIA'S POSSIBLE WEAPON!** METAL FANS ARE ALREADY OUT LIKE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER! Please help me on this minna-san! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Whispers of the Wind**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>"We first need to find a violin that suits you, Signorina," Musicista Lavina told me in her kind tone ('Musicista Lavina' 'coz she deserved my respect. Though Gokudera always used to piss me off because of his clingy-ness to Tuna-fish in the cannon, he somehow makes a decent right-hand man for Tuna-fish… So yeah, if Musicista Lavina didn't give birth to him, Tuna-fish wouldn't have a decent right-hand man. Aaaand yeah, I'll make an effort saying such a long name because, like I said earlier, she deserved my respect).<p>

I nodded. How she, Mamma, or Papa had convinced me to agree to this, I wouldn't know. We were walking down town to find some local shops that sell violins. I tugged at her hand. "How wong have you been pwaying the viowin?" I asked curiously. After all, her playing the said instrument was not mentioned in cannon. Also, she was one of the people I least expected to teach me this. And she's a friend of Mamma's!

Musicista Lavina looked at me in surprise, obviously not expecting me to ask questions for I had been quiet after I was properly introduced to her. Well you can't really blame me. THIS WASN'T MENTIONED IN CANNON AFTER ALL! She then smiled. "I've been playing the violin for as long I could remember," she said fondly. I nodded, urging for her to continue. "But then I was introduced to another instrument. I learned that I fancied the piano more than the violin."

"Do you pway other instruments?"

"The guitar, and sometimes the clarinet."

Immediately, an image of Squidward's head on Musicista Lavina's body popped up. I grimaced. "A-Anything ewse?"

Musicista Lavina hummed. "I vaguely remember playing a sax once –"

"Teach me!" was my instant reply. Saxophones are _sooooo_ sexy! Because they were like, _invented to seduce._ I remembered in my past life once. Me and my sister had been buying school supplies for the new school year, and we had passed by this street performer playing the sax. And damn was he _hot._ Well, he had the looks but nothing compared to Dino, but then again, he _plays_ the sax! The scolding we got for arriving late had been worth it (We had listened to the street performer until dark, you see).

"But I came here to teach you the violin," Musicista Lavina said lightly, chuckling as I scowled. "Also, your lungs are still too small for playing the saxophone. It will exhaust you. I may teach you when you get older in a few years."

But there was no _'In a few years', _for I had been counting. And I knew that Musicista Lavina will die next year, on Gokudera's fourth birthday*****, due to that car accident. So I just nodded, knowing the fact was haunting me. Because I knew I have all the power to stop that accident, but yet I also knew that I shouldn't stop that accident–for I will change the plot.

We stopped by this large shop. My new music teacher held the door open and ushered me inside. "Signore, do happen to have a violin made for beginners?" Musicista Lavina asked the shop keeper who was too busy tuning a guitar to notice us.

The shop keeper looked up at my music teacher, before smiling seductively. But honestly, he looked like a frog with that smile. "Is there anything I can do for the beautiful signora?"

I glared at the man. _What a flirt!_

Musicista Lavina just smiled courteously. "We're looking for a violin that is suitable for my student." She gestured to me. My glare quickly turned into my cutest, most innocent, smile. I saw his mouth curl into a frown at the sight of me. Well, damn him! Musicista Lavina came here with me and he's got nothing to do about it!

"Ah, well, follow me," he muttered, turning away after giving me a small glare. I snarled. Musicista Lavina chuckled, patting my head before following that damn flirt. "Here," the shop keeper said, flashing a smile at my music teacher and pretending I didn't exist. "There are a lot of violins here so I'm sure that one would be able to catch your fancy."

"Grazie, signore," my music teacher said, "You wouldn't mind if we try out a few?"

"Of course not! After all," the shop keeper went and reached for Musicista Lavina's free hand, pecking it lightly, "you have already caught _my_ fancy." He finished it with wink, making me shiver in disgust.

My music teacher blinked. "I –"

"By the way, Musicista!" I piped up, snatching her other hand from the shop keeper's filthy ones and shaking both of her hands furiously, "How is your _son_ doing? Is he doing fine? When can I meet him?" Inside, I was gagging. _I don't want to meet Gokudera! I want to meet Dino! I'm just doing this so that that flirt would leave my music teacher alone! _"He's about my age right? Right?"

The shop keeper recoiled almost instantly, looking at Musicista Lavina in shock. "You have _a son?!"_ he exclaimed as if she cheated on him. _Well, curse him!_

I smirked. "She does!" I chimed before Musicista Lavina could even say anything. "And he looks just. _Like. HER."_ _NOW PISS OFF!_

"O-Okay then," the flirt stammered before dashing back to the counter. "C-Call me if you need anything!"

I chuckled darkly, sending off my evil aura towards him. I flipped the shop keeper's running form the bird, in an angle that my music teacher wouldn't be able to see me doing it. Said music teacher blinked again in surprise before chuckling. "Very witty, Signorina. I was actually wishing for him to let us be but I just couldn't say it to him without being rude," she told me, making me beam up at her. She then gave me a look mixed with amusement and confusion. "But how _did_ you know I had a son about your age? You are actually quite accurate."

My breath hitched as I paled. I gulped, looking at my teacher nervously. "W-Wucky guess?" I looked away, pouting. "I-I-I-I just said it because I-I don't wike that guy. I d-d-didn't know you a-actuawy had a son." _Damn it, I'm such a bad liar, even in this new life! _I mentally noted that I should take up lying and deceiving lessons in the future.

Musicista Lavina smiled kindly. I missed the quick flash of sadness and longing in her eyes. "But yes, I do have a son," she said. "His name is Hayato. If it's alright with Caterina and Lamberto, I suppose I could bring you with me the next time I visit him."

"U-Uh, yeah, visit him…" I muttered dejectedly. _DINO PLEASE!_ "A-Anyway, wet's find a new viowin for me before that fwirt comes back."

* * *

><p>There I sat, unable to move a muscle, and just <em>listening<em>. I my eyes were closed tightly and the pile of strawberry candies on my lap lay forgotten. Musicista Lavina played the last few notes before slowing down to the end. I heard my teacher exhale. "You can open your eyes now, Signorina." I did as told. She gently placed her violin on top of the case. "Now tell me, did you feel anything when I was playing?" she asked, sitting beside me.

"I fewt sweepy," was my straight-to-the-point reply.

Musicista Lavina chuckled, smiling kindly. "That answer will do for now."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" I took a strawberry candy from its wrapper and popped it inside my mouth. "Was I supposed to feew something?"

"You see, Signorina, whenever I play the violin, or any other another instrument actually, I do my best to transfer my emotions to the sounds I make. Therefore, I try to make my listeners to at least _feel_ something." My music teacher paused and took a candy from my lap, making me gape. She chuckled, eating the candy.

"That's _mine!_" I exclaimed, before rushing and shoving what's left of the candies inside my pockets. "Ask permission first!"

Musicista Lavina laughed, making me blink, confused. "Here. Let me make it up to you." She took out a small jar. My eyes flashed as my mind screamed, _GUMMY BEARS ALERT! GUMMY BEARS ALERT! I WANT GUMMY BEARS! _ Musicista Lavina took out two and handed it to me. I immediately ate it without second thought in fear that she might take it back. She chuckled. "But do you get my point, Signorina?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I muttered, still eyeing the jar in her hands.

Seeing this, my music teacher laughed. "How about I give this to you, Signorina?"

_"Reawy?!"_

To my great dismay, she raised a finger. "But only after you have learned how to tune your violin." She smiled, hinting amusement, and raised an eyebrow. "Deal?" I was already inspecting the tuning pegs, twisting one cautiously. Musicista Lavina chuckled. "I guess it's a deal then."

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em> The door creaked open. My father emerged. "May I come in?" he drawled, smiling as if he just woke up from a good sleep.

"You awready did," I deadpanned, emptying the jar in my hands while Musicista Lavina was polishing her violin. I looked at Papa. "If you're here for Musicista Wavina's candies, she awready promised to give them to me after every session."

Papa looked quite confused for a moment, before chuckling. "Yare, yare, I haven't even said anything yet, principessa."

"Just making sure."

"How are the lessons going, Lavina?" Papa asked as I gestured for him to lift me up onto his shoulders.

My music teacher smiled. "Your daughter is a fast learner, Lamberto," she told my father. I beamed at her from Papa's shoulders. "She already knows how to a violin to perfection within a matter of hours. If this goes on, I suppose Signorina could be able to master the instrument within just a few months."

I patted Papa's head. "Take me to the weapon factory?" I asked him.

Both adults laughed. "Not just yet, principessa, not just yet," Papa said, making me scowl. "Are you going to have dinner here, Lavina?" he then asked. "Caterina is down in the kitchen, cooking. She wanted to personally make something special while you're here. She's also wondering if you could maybe move in until Cecilia's lessons end. I actually don't mind. You could use the spare room a door away from Cecilia's."

"That would be lovely," Musicista Lavina said courteously as she carefully placed her violin in its case. "But I haven't bought any clothes and necessities. I shall move in tomorrow."

"But you're going to have dinner here?" I asked. "Mamma doesn't awways cook but when she does, the food is _heaven._"

"Oh really?" my teacher asked, amusement laced in her tone. "Let's see then."

Then we left the music room (It even has a grand piano in there! But I'll describe the said room for later) and went and ate dinner. It turned out that Mamma and Musicista Lavina were classmates during high school. It was actually kind of interesting listening to the stories of them back in the old days but seriously, it's too damn many! After the story where Musicista Lavina was the pianist in this school play and Mamma was the lead role, I told them I was already tired and asked Vecchio Ivo to carry up to my bed room.

When my butler left, I scrambled down my bed and headed towards my candy machines. I snorted, kicking the assorted candy machine. It spit out at least seventeen multi-colored sweets. _I'll make a candy pyramid,_ my toddler self thought as I sat down in between the machines,_ while eating strawberry candy of course! _ It was pitch black in my room. The only reason I could walk around was because I memorized every nook and cranny of this place. Heck, I could even sneak into Papa's office with my eyes closed! (I tried that once. It was a complete fail because I forgot Vecchio Ivo was following me. He's a big give away, really.) _Then when every one's asleep,_ I placed a candy in my mouth, _I'll go out and search for the weapon factory. _Just because I like Musicista Lavina doesn't mean that I gave up on looking for the factory. And besides, the violin isn't my priority, my training on becoming a hit woman is.

There were footsteps heading towards my room's direction. I pouted when my candy pyramid fell for the second time. "… Do you think that ou little principessa is serious when she said that she wanted to be like you?" I gasped. That was Papa's voice! I hurriedly took all the candy into my short arms and ran to my bed, two or three sweets falling.

"Of course she's serious," was Mamma's voice, "When I was her age, I was already placing holes through my Papa's punching bags." I jumped on the foam, quickly getting under my covers as I processed what my mother said. _Just how strong is she?!_

I heard the door knob shake. I flipped over so that my back was facing the door. I heard Papa sigh. "But you aren't a child of a mafia boss, Caterina, Cecilia is. Our famiglia may be small, but her status as my daughter is quite intimidating." The door creaked open. He gave a chuckle. "Yare, yare, how do you suppose she could go on missions alone when her life is in danger?" He and Mamma went towards me so I shut my eyes close.

I felt someone sit by my bed. My mother's familiar hand hovered over my face before tucking loose strand of hair behind my ear. "She could always go on missions with me," she said. "Also, as you have said before, your famiglia is small, Lamberto. Who on earth would want to kidnap our bambina for mafia purposes?"

Papa sat on the other side of the bed. "Yare, yare, we sell weapons of high quality. We provide bigger mafia famiglias fire power. Our technology is quite advanced." He sighed as I felt him plop down beside me. "_'We want ten crates of bazookas, five of machine guns, and three of hand grenades in exchange for your daughter. Or else we'll send you her head on a silver plater. Is it a deal?'_" He sucked in a breath. "What if that happens? What if that famiglia who kidnapped her isn't good?"

"Being part of the Mafia isn't actually good, dear," Mamma chided with a chuckle.

I just knew Papa gave her a look. "I know a good number of famiglias who don't attack civilians and keep quiet. One of them is, of course, the Bovino Famiglia."

"There are also big famiglias like the Vongola and the Cavallone," Mamma agreed.

I perked up. _Vongola? Cavallone? Vongola as in… Tuna-fish? And Cavallone as in… DINO?!_

"Yeah…" Papa drawled. "Them too." I heard him groan in frustration. "I just don't want our principessa going out of the mansion just yet!"

"Oh, _hush!"_ Mamma hissed. "You'll wake Cecilia!" _I'm already awake, Mamma. What's your problem?_ My mother then chuckled. "Yet you're right. She is, after all, our first born. Of course we'll feel the need to be a little bit over protective. _But_ this is also the main reason to why we should train her, so that she would be able to learn how to fight."

I wan'na cry now… FOR HAVING SUCH AN AWESOME MOTHER! Thank you for supporting me, Mamma! I'll never let you down! I'll assassinate lots and lots of people and kill them in the most colorful ways I could ever think of! (Ex. impaling their head vertically, pulling their guts out, braiding their intestines while they're still alive, etc) Yeah, I know, disgusting right? It's not like I'm really going to do them anyway! I'm not Yuno from Mirai Nikki! Maybe I'll just stab or shoot at the head for instant death? So they won't feel anything when they die. Yes, I know. I'm such a good person.

Papa then sighed. "I know. I know." I felt his calloused hand push back my hair before feeling him kiss me on the forehead. "I'm getting all worked up." He withdrew.

"Let's go back now before we _really_ wake the principessa up." Mamma kissed me as well. "Yes," she replied. "It has been a long day."

I heard them going out.

"I actually couldn't wait for Lavina to move in tomorrow," Mamma said. "It's been long, long time really."

"Yes dear, I know," Papa relied, yawning. "Well _I_ couldn't wait to go to bed."

The door closed.

My eyes shot open.

_Time to search for the weapon factory…_

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Okay, so let's clarify things. Lavina died on Gokudera's _third_ birthday, not fourth. But to get this story going, I moved it to our main man's fourth birthday. Okay? Everybody got it?

**Author's Note: **I'M BAAAAAAAACK! We went to my mom's home province the other week. And _man_ did I turn too damn dark. But I had fun, really. We first went to the beach, then went mountain hiking and exploring caves, then went to the hot spring, then just chilled at Grandmom's place, before going back home. And I had so much fun that I got so lazy. Y'know, just reading mangas and watching anime and playing table tennis. But anyway, on to the acknowledgements!

_**Acknowledgements/ Thank you to:**_

_**All those who bothered, is bothering, and will be bothering to read this story**_

_**Favorites: **Drika-Veras, KHRandHxHforevs, SarahFtw, RadioactiveInTheDark, LucediDio, 1827aloutte6927, Marshi-A-Mallow, Rhilliane, allychix11, SaiKaiya01, jazica, Midnight Bunnii, Starawesomeness2, AquaPrincessLovesFairyTail_

_**Reviews: **Drika-Veras (Um, I, uh, know that you favorited this story where Keirin Cavallone was the OC, but please, PLEASE also give this story a chance! Er, THANK YOU FOR NOT UN-FAVORITING THIS STORY! *Bows repeatedly*), Marshi-A-Mallow (Uwaaaa! Thank you for suggesting! Chains are actually quite good! I already placed your suggestion beside the weapons where I'm still choosing from. Thank you once again! :D), Guest 3/31/14 (Guest-san, thank you for reviewing! But I seriously didn't think of Cecilia as 'Bratty'. But anyway, since Cecilia would actually be Lambo Onee-chan in the future, I took your review as a complement! XD But don't worry, like Lambo, Cecilia will also mature once she grows_ up)

_**Follows: **Drika-Veras, KHRandHxHforevs, SarahFtw, LucediDio, suntan140, 1827aloutte6927, Cookie Cha, Kiessence, Marshi-A-Mallow, SeiryuNoAme, Shimooo, Lumina13, Verdigurl, Midnight Bunnii, chained2love, AquaPrincessLovesFairyTail_

_**Communities: **Mah faves of d00m  
><em>

* * *

><p>THANK YOU VERY MUCH!<strong> ALSO, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO SUGGEST TO ME CECILIA'S POSSIBLE WEAPONS. **THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!


End file.
